


What we are (is a fanvid)

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fanvid, Minor Karaolsen, Minor Major Nerd, My First Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: A GD fanvid for my "What we are"-verse





	What we are (is a fanvid)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it's finally here, the long-awaited What we are fanvid! :=). Enjoy! :=)

******

A falling star  
Fell from your heart  
And landed in my eyes

I screamed aloud  
As it tore through them  
And now it’s left me blind

The stars, the moon  
They have all been blown out  
You left me in the dark  
In the shadow of your heart

No dawn, no day  
I’m always in this twilight  
In the shadow of your heart

And in the dark  
I can hear your heartbeat  
I tried to find the sound

But then it stopped  
And I was in the darkness  
So darkness I became

The stars, the moon  
They have all been blown out  
You left me in the dark  
In the shadow of your heart

I took the stars from our eyes  
And then I made a map  
And knew that somehow  
I could find my way back

Then I heard your heart beating  
You were in the darkness too  
So I stayed in the darkness with you

The stars, the moon  
They have all been blown out  
You left me in the dark

No dawn, no day  
I’m always in this twilight  
In the shadow of your heart

The stars, the moon  
They have all been blown out  
You left me in the dark

No dawn, no day  
I’m always in this twilight  
In the shadow of your heart

**Author's Note:**

> "Cosmic Love" by Florence + the Machine. Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
